Weapons
Dementium: The Ward Weapons Flash light: Although it can't be used to kill monsters the player can use it to light the way around and scare the little roaches with it. It is found in chapter one at the start. The facilities of the hospital are dark and the player cannot see the enemies or items scattered around without this equipped. It is also necessary to fight the roaches which cannot be killed and can only be scattered if light is shone on them. Nightstick: This is the first proper weapon and used when ammo is low. It is found in chapter one next to a dead guard. A basic enemy needs about 3 to 4 hits to be destroyed. 9mm Pistol: A basic pistol, It is found inside the building at the start of chapter 2 where Craig is located. It holds 24 bullets. Ammunition for the pistol are scattered around the facilities in abundance, making it quite suitable as your primary means of defence. Unlike most other horror games, the handgun is quite powerful in this game and it only takes 1 critical shot to the heart or 3 body shots to kill some of the more basic of enemies. In Remastered, it holds 15 shots in its magazine, as well as 24 shots in reserve. Shotgun: A great weapon and one that will be useful throughout the entire game. It can be seen in a locked cabinet since Chapter 1 but is not immediately retrievable. It is only accessible from chapter 4 in a locked up gun cabinet (requires a safe code by solving a related riddle to open it). It is capable of fending off most common enemies in 2 shots maximum but only holds 16 shells, making prolonged use rather tricky. Luckily, shells for it are quite common though are often more spread out. In Remastered, the Shotgun can hold 8 rounds at once, and has 16 in reserve. Electric buzzsaw: '''This weapon replaces the nightstick. It is very noisy but makes quick work of enemies. Holding down the attack button allows continuous use. It is found in chapter 6 after the player has found all 3 keys to the case. It can kill most enemies including the banshees but are rather tricky to master. '''Machine gun: '''An assault rifle that is found in the main security room in chapter 7, inside one of the gun cabinets. It holds 100 bullets, the highest ammunition capacity threshold in the game. Its appearance is that of M4A1, a modern assault carbine adopted by NATO. While not as powerful as the shotgun in terms of damage per shot, it is capable of unleashing a stream of bullets at relatively high speeds, more so than any other firearms in the game. While its overall damage potential is astounding, ammunition for it is slightly less common than that of the shotgun and managing ammunition reserves can be a challenge at later stages of the game. In Remastered, it holds 30 rounds in its magazine, as well as 100 rounds in reserve. '''Revolver: A pistol that fires slower than the regular pistol but is much stronger than any of the firearms found prior to it. It is found in chapter 9 next to a dead guard. It holds 24 bullets, essentially homologous to the magnum tradition in the Resident Evil line of games where it is very powerful but with the rarest of ammo. In Remastered, it holds 6 shots at once, and has 24 rounds in reserve. Sniper: A sniper rifle that is equipped with a night vision scope and has 10 times zoom. (forward to zoom, Backwards to unzoom) It is found in chapter 11, inside the watch tower next to a dead guard after the player finds the code. It can also be found in chapter 5 in the watchtower if the code is known (the code is found later in the game). It can hold 16 bullets. A rather unwieldy weapon for newcomers but is a very useful weapon for veterans to make preemptive shots from a distance. When equipped, you cannot move forward. In Remastered, it holds 4 rounds per magazine, and has 16 rounds in reserve Dementium II Weapons Flashlight - Not a weapon, but can be used to light the way and find hidden enemies in the dark hallways. It can be carried at the same time as one handed weapons. Shank - A makeshift prison knife. This is the first weapon encountered in the game, relatively weak but is fast and can take down most enemies if use skillfully enough. Ceremonial knife - A temporary replacement for the Shank, it is found in the beginning of chapter 3. It is stronger than the Shank, being capable of taking out a majority of normal enemies with 2 hits whilst keeping the attack speed of the former. Revolver - A standard six-shooter with relatively low firepower but decent stopping power, holds six bullets per cartridge. Found near a dead guard quite early on. Sledgehammer - A strong but slow melee weapon that can be used to clear away obstacles such as boarded up doorways, in addition to being an effective means of fending off enemies. It can be charged up for an increase in power, can usually kill most normal enemies in 1 swing of a fully charged strike. Shotgun - A double barreled shotgun with two shells per round. Deals astoundingly high levels of damage up close but damage deteriorates significantly with range. Assault Rifle - Capable of full-automatic fire, making for an effective weapon with relatively high damage per second. It is wielded by the guards after monsters appear in the real world. Flamethrower - This makeshift weapon is cobbled together from an aerosol can and a lighter. Useful to burn black substances in some doors and kill Reanimators. Dynamite - '''Has a wide blast radius and is useful for taking out a large enemy or a groups of enemies. '''Mysterious Relic - '''A powerful boomerang that returns after each throw. Also acts as a shield against Locked Souls, mitigating their presence thus allowing progress. '''Buzz Saw - '''A useful melee weapon for shredding the enemies, powerful but rather unwieldy due to the fact that it overheats quite fast. '''Nail gun - A powerful weapon, found only after finding the Flamethrower. It holds 20 nails in its magazine, as well as 80 in reserve.